Memories Refound
by Lord Jashin Follower
Summary: Rex remembers a small piece of his past. Something he now wishes he could forget. Will he be consumed by it or can Six save him? Six/Rex. Sex
1. Chapter 1

"Rex?"

Six held back a yawn as he looked at the evo teen. Rex stood in nothing but his boxers and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His body shook slightly and his eyes were downcast. He glanced up and gave a weak smile.

"Hey, Six. Can. . . can I come in?"

Six raised an eyebrow but stepped aside, letting the teenager in. The pure white door slid shut after him and the light flicked on. Rex stood in the middle of the room, arms and blanket shielding him. The younger of the two looked over at Six and smirked slightly, but it quickly dropped from his face. The agent looked down at himself. He wore a white t-shirt and green sweat pants. His ever present sunglasses had been put on before answering the door. What did the kid expect. He did not sleep in a suit. Six looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning. The kid had to wake him up now? He had been up till twelve.

"I remembered."

Rex's voice broke Six out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I remembered. . . something. . . from before. It was short. . . only about thirty seconds long but. . ."

Six stepped forward and led Rex towards his bed and sat down next to him.

"Did you figure out who your parents are or your full name?"

"No. It was short and I didn't get much info out of it. . . but. . . I figured two things out. . ."

Rex wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. A tear dripped from his cheeks and Six realized the teen was crying.

"Rex?"

Six was unsure what to do. He was tempted to go call for Holiday. Before he could, Rex started to talk.

"Van Kleiss is my brother."

Six froze, stunned.

"He raped me."

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Six rubbed circles in the small of Rex's back as he dry heaved into the white toilet. The evo had long ago emptied his stomach, but his body refused to stop. It gave great shudders as if trying to turn itself inside out. Tears were streaming down Rex's face as he sobbed. Finally his body stopped it's cramping and relaxed. Rex spat the porcelain bowl before sitting back.

"Feel well enough to go sit down?"

He nodded. Six flushed the toilet before helping the teen out of the bathroom and back over to Six's bed. Six disappeared for a second before reappearing with a wet washcloth and a glass of water. Rex took the wet cloth and wiped his mouth and face. The tears no longer flowed but his eyes were red and puffy. He drank the water and Six took the empty glass. The providence agent pulled back the green covers on his bed and scooted Rex under them.

"You can sleep here tonight, okay?"

Rex nodded and turned over to face the wall, curling up. Six sighed before turning away. Van Kleiss. He was going to kill that bastard. He would slice the man up with his katanas and would piss on his grave. He would torture the man until he begged for a mercy kill. Then he would not give it to him. He wanted that monster to want to die and force him to live. He would die by his hands. Soon.

"Six?"

Six turned to see Rex looking over at him.

"Hmm?"

"Would you. . . I-I mean I'm. . . could you. . . ?"

Six smiled slightly before taking off his glasses and placing them on his bedside table. He walked to the lights and turned them off. He then slipped into bed beside Rex. Rex stared up at his face in the dark.

"What?"

"Your eyes, I've never seen them before. . . I like them. . ."

Six could feel a slight heat in his face but he pushed it away.

"Hmm."

Rex shivered slightly and curled up into Six's side. He felt the slight wetness in his t-shirt from the boy's tears. Six turned and placed a protective arm over him and the teenage evo nodded off to sleep. Dreams of Six's one amber eye and his mismatched crystal blue one filled Rex's head.

* * *

A scream woke Six from his dreams and his first thought was to go for his katanas. His second thought was that it was Rex screaming and to find and save him. His third thought was more calm though. He realized he was in his bed and Rex had had a nightmare. Said teen sat up straight breathing heavily, sweat on his neck.

His brown eyes were wide and tears fell from them. Six sat up and pulled him into his shoulder. Rex grabbed at his shirt and cried into his neck. Anger once again rushed through the agent's body. The feeling of wanting to protect Rex won, though, and he stayed with the quickly falling asleep evo. Soon Rex was once again asleep and his face was relaxed and calm in his dreams.

A flutter went through Six's chest. What was this? Why was he feeling like this? He had always felt protective over Holiday and Rex. Heck even Bobo, but this was different. He felt actual feelings. He felt. . . concerned, angered, saddened. . . Oh he wished Rex did not have to have this pain. He didn't know what to do. He looked down at Rex and Six smiled slightly. He would protect Rex from Van Kleiss. Six laid down next to the teenager and started to nod off.

His last thought was _'I'll talk to Rex in the morning.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese translation at the end!

* * *

"Six! Six! I know you can hear me!"

Holiday's voice brought Agent Six out of his slumber. His chest felt heavy. . . and warm? Six cracked open and eye to see Rex's head and arm sprawled across his chest. The boy only had on what seemed to be boxers. _'What the hell? Rex. . . why is he. . . oh god'_ Memories of the night before rushed back. Anger swelled inside of Six. _'Van Kleiss'_ Pushing his anger aside he looked down at the boy. Next to the evo's head, on Six's chest, was his ear bud. Rex had probably pulled it out in his sleep.

"SIX!"

The agent jerked slightly before sighing and clicking a button on his own ear bud.

"Yes, Holiday?" He asked, voice monotone.

"Do you know where Rex is? He didn't show up for his morning appointment and Bobo says he saw Rex run out of his room in the middle of the night. I think he might have gone AWOL again."

"Yes, I have seen him. He's here with me actually."

"Oh, well, where are you guys?"

". . . my room. . ."

"Excuse me?"

Six flinched slightly as he heard Holiday's mother tone. Shit, he didn't mean it to sound like _that_.

"Yeah, he was simple asking me a question about the new form of fighting I'm training him in."

"Ok, can I talk to him?"

"Sorry, he's a little occupied but I'll bring him over to you soon. Give him about 15 minuets."

"Wait a sec-" Six clicked off his ear bud, cutting Holiday off.

Six felt slightly guilty for lying to her. Sure he _was_ teaching Rex a new fighting style, but last night. . . The agent sighed again and brushed back his hair from his eyes. It had grown a little, he would need to cut it soon.

"Thanks"

Six looked down at Rex, who had now turned over. His doe brown eyes stared up into Six's exposed miss-matched eyes.

"For what?"

"For not telling Holiday"

* * *

"Rex, all last night your biometrics kept dropping and spiking again. Right now they seem to be stable but. . . did something happen?"

Rex shuffled slightly on the exam table.

"Nah Doc, don't know what happened."

"Yeah right kid," Bobo spoke up from where he sat next to Six. "I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. I also saw as your tumbled out of our room."

"Screaming? Bobo, you said you only saw him leave. And one of you should have come to me. Rex, you should have told me if something happened, and Bobo, you should have told me when something _did_ happen!"

Rex frowned and pulled his shirt back on over his head.

"Look, I just had a bad dream and went out for a quick walk, okay."

Bobo scoffed "Kid, you left at two in the morning and never came back. That's not what I call a quick stroll around."

Holiday sighed and turned to Six. "When did you find him?"

"Found him in the private training rooms at 7. Helped him with his form till you called at 8." Six quickly lied.

Holiday sighed again. "Okay Rex, stand up and show us your boogie pack. Tell me about this nightmare."

Rex brought out his boogie pack on his back before speaking.

"It was just about an evo, nothing big."

"Hmm"

Holiday circled his pack and tapped on certain parts, all the while looking at his biometrics.

"Come on Rex, actually think back to the dream. What happened?"

The teenager's mind floated back to his dream, his memory. His sight grew fuzzy and he could smell the blood of the past.

* * *

Pain, mind numbing pain. 7 year old Rex cried as his brother finished with him and pulled out. A loud snap was heard as the child was dropped to the floor, his shoulder breaking.

"B-Brother, w-why are y-you doing this?"

16 year old Van Kleiss leaned over Rex's limp body, he zipped up his pants.

"Oh Rekkusu-chan" Van Kleiss said, reverting back to Rex's Japanese name "you wont tell, will you?"

He grinned down and pulled back Rex's head by his hair.

"You wouldn't betray your beloved Nii-san, would you my otouto? What would Otu-san think?"

Rex shivered as his brother talked between English and Japanese. They had, after all, lived in Japan for four year.

"N-No Ivan-Nii-san"

Van Kleiss, or Ivan smiled. He pulled back his leg and kicked Rex hard in the ribs. The boy gasped and tried to breath.

"Good otouto"

Ivan smiled before turning and leaving the boy alone in the run down lab. Rex laid there before reaching over and pulling on his clothes. He limped out the door to go back home, blood dripping from his pants.

* * *

Rex swayed where he stood, his boogie pack falling apart from his back. Holiday jumped back to evade the falling metal before looking over at the young evo.

"Rex?"

She glanced down at his biometrics.

"My god! His biometrics suddenly plummeted! Six, help me! I need to get a reading of his brain. Let's get him into the MRI"

Holiday and Six carefully guided a dazed Rex around the dead boogie pack and to the MRI machine. Bobo watched worriedly. Once Rex was three feet from the machine, all hell broke loose.

"IIE, NII-SAN! IPPAI DESU! NII-SAN, SHUUSHI! NAZE IVAN-NII-SAN!"

Rex screamed and tried to pull himself away from Holiday and Six. He was able to get from Holiday and swung out at her. She dogged and backed away to retrieve a sedative. Bobo tried to get Rex's attention.

"Kid! Hey kid! Calm down! It was just a dream, nothin' gonna' get ya while we're here!"

Rex still howled bloody murder and threw a punch and Six's face. The agent easily ducked and grabbed Rex's other arm. He pulled the boy into his chest and held him tight. Rex stopped struggling and came back to the real world, but his noise did not stop. He sobbed into Six's chest. The teenager's legs buckled underneath him and Six caught him just in time.

The Providence agent picked up Rex bridle style, the young evo was quickly falling unconscious. Holiday stood shocked to the side next to Bobo, syringe held loosely in her hand.

"I'm going to take him back to my room, he can get some rest there."

"Six. . . do you know what's going on?"

". . . yeah. . ."

"Well Mr. Green ninja, tell us" Bobo finally came out of his shock and spoke up.

"It's not for me to tell, it's for Rex to tell if he wishes."

With that said, the green clad agent left, Rex held tightly in his arms.

* * *

******Japanese:**

**Rekkusu**- Rex's name pronounced in Japanese

**otouto**- little brother

**Otu-san**- father

**Ivan-Nii-san**- big brother Ivan

**IIE, NII-SAN! IPPAI DESU! NII-SAN, SHUUSHI! NAZE IVAN-NII-SAN!**- NO,BROTHER! IT HURTS! BIG BROTHER, STOP! WHY BIG BROTHER IVAN?


	4. Chapter 4

César's leaned back against the escape capsule he had landed in. A small portable device beeped randomly in his hands as he watched the screen.

"I can't believe it." César shook his head "How is this even possible?"

The young man pushed away from his crashed ship and started to pace, the green forest watching.

"The explosion was 15 minuets ago, but this thing says it was 5 years ago." The man stopped pacing and looked shocked. "the only way that could have happened was if when I was shot into space. . ."

César's face changed into an understanding yet surprised face.

"Oh my god. This-this is amazing! Ican't wait to tell Ivan, Rex, and Dad!"

César turned towards the crashed escape pod, excitement danced in his eyes. His smile was wide but it slowly faded.

"Ivan, Rex, Mom, Dad. . . you were there when the lab exploded. No. NO!"

The young scientist dropped to his hands and knees and screamed. Tears flew from his eyes as he shamelessly cried for his dead family. Suddenly the forgotten device in his hand started to send off a loud alarm. César wiped his eyes and looked at the screen.

"Ivan and Rex. . . are still alive?"

* * *

Rex punched the evo square in the jaw with his smack hands. The scaled wolf growled at him but did not get up. Rex walked calmly to the evo's side and placed his hands on it. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Error detected. Complete system failure. Shutting down and restarting system. Nanites absorbed. Downloading information. Download complete. Original model and system successfully reset. Nanites are stable._

Rex pulled back his hands and looked down at the large gray wolf whose scales had fallen off. The wolf stumbled to it's feet and looked around and then at the teenager. Six walked up from behind said evo.

"Alright Rex, mission complete. Let's go back to providence."

Rex sighed and turned away from the slightly dazed wolf.

"Actually Six, I. . . I was kinda woundering if maybe we could stay here for a little while."

Six just looked at Rex behind his glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

The teen evo shifted slightly, unconfortablely.

"Well, Holiday and Bobo. . . they are still acting weird around me. As if. . . as if I'm going to brake."

Six sighed and turned away and clicked on his ear piece.

"Holiday. It's Six." a pause. "No, everything is alright. There is some suspicious activity here. I think it maybe underground trading of evos. Rex and I are going to stay a while and check it out." another pause.

Six sighed and turned off his ear piece.

"We have two weeks."

Rex smiled slightly but shivered, hugging himself. Six saw this and held out his hand for Rex to take.

"Come on, let's find the closest hotel and a hot breakfast."

Six held Rex's shaking hand, thinking back. After Rex's episode infront of Holiday and Bobo, the teenager had been on a week of sick leave. However, it didn't last long before White Knight was ordering Rex on missions.

This was their 5th mission in a week. Only a week after what happened. Holiday was also checking in more often, but the agent couldn't blame her. She was worried, even if she didn't know what happened. Six metal shook his head, braking his thoughts.

Rex and Six walked away from Yellowstone, the gray wolf following close behind.

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
